The Serpent Rouge
The Serpent Rouge is a level of Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness. About the level You might think.. what The Serpent Rouge? Would it be Le '''Serpent Rouge? That's also my thoughts. It is a nightclub also '''The red dragon, translated. The club is closed, the owner (Louis Bouchard) is hiding and his former employees are gone and seek other work. But there is activity in the night club, it is a creepy place. The level can be accesses in two ways: * With help from Pierre, the bartender of the club. He gives you the keys of a Car repair shop. * With help from the Bernard, the janitor of the club. He gives you keys of the backstage area of the night club. Your objective is to get a trinket box and return it to Pierre, Bernard or the Doorman. Picture by picture 5A.01 – Pin-up poster file:05a-01.jpg file:05a-01a.jpg On the wall in the garage a pin-up poster can be found. It shows a woman with a guitar and a boot in her hand. The second picture is a better picture from the internet. Some information: Gil Elvgren, 1964 called A Polished Performance. 5A.02 – Car lift poster 300px The texts says: Single Post Lift Electro-Hydraulic. Try to google it but couldn’t get a better picture. 5A.03 – Pneu Ponten poster file:05a-03.jpg file:05a-03a.jpg file:05a-03b.jpg The poster doesn’t exist in this way, it is a mash-up. The tires came from another poster made by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonetto_Cappiello Leonetto Cappiello] in 1906. Then the car in the picture is a Citroen Traction Avant BL. So.. it is an advertising poster for Dunlop Tyres. I don’t know what “Ponten” is. 5A.04 – Huile de Monteur Poster 300px The poster says: “Huile de Moteur” or Motor Oil. I could not find it's original. 5A.05 – Brambilla 300px I could't find it's original. But I think it is about Vittorio Brambilla or his brother Ernesto Brambilla. Vittorio was a formula 1 driver from Italy and died in 2001. You see also in the first picture a helmet, probably used for car racing. It would be a theme that fit in a car repair shop. I red in an interview from one Core Member that he likes F1 (or formula one). So maybe it is his influence. 5A.06- Other car repair stuff. ' file:05a-06.jpg file:05a-06a.jpg file:05a-06b.jpg * A thingy to lie on and fix stuff under a car + spare tires * The Car lift * A spare motor block. '''5A.07 – La'Flem ' 300px It says LA’FLEM WEISSBIER SCHNITZEN HUGO. “Flem” refers to Flemish Beer branches. But “La Flemme” means laziness. The “Hugo” is a reference to '''Victor Hugo. 5A.08 – O'Sheas ' 300px O'Sheas doesn’t refer to a beer branche but to a pub in 'Paris called Kitty O'Shea. It is not very far from the area Rue de Rivoli and the Rue des Bourdonnais. 5A.09 – Slapper Beer file:05a-09.jpg file:05a-09a.jpg Slapper beer is Kaiser from Austria. The word “'slapper'” means also hooker in slang. The blue and white color on the background confuses me with the flag of Bavaria which produce also fine beers. 5A.10 – Crips 300px I don’t know about the Crips logo. I also don't know what “Crips” is. 5A.11 – Snauzer Bere 300px I could not find Snauzer as a beer branche but maybe it refers to the Schauzer dog. 5A.12 - Other stuff file:05a-12.jpg file:05a-12a.jpg * A handtruck to move barrels * Beer barrels * An aircon unit. 5A.13 – Mützig-beer file:05a_13.jpg file:05a_13a.jpg At the bar (where Pierre supposed to work) there is a box of Mützig beer. It's a beer branche from France from the Alsace area. 5A.14 – Tanker tab. file:05a_14.jpg file:05a_14a.jpg Wanna drink from the Tanker tab? I think it spells “Tanker” or “Janker”. It is hard to read. The logo could be a reference to Heiniken beer, I think. It’s a wild guess… 5A.15 - Club door file:05a-15.jpg file:05a-15a.jpg The doors in the game has a tiny logo of the night club (an alien with hands on it) 5A.16 - Boxes 300px On the boxes you can read a text, but it is very tiny and not all the words are very clear. 5A.17 - Grammophone record 300px On the DJ boot there is a grammophone record with "ARTIST" on it. 5A.18 - Control room 300px In the control room there is a table where you can switch the damaged light. If you look closely there are words on it like: SURROUND, FREQUENCY. It is very tiny to read. Trivia More facts and thoughts Unused pictures This level has a number of unused pictures. 5A.19 – Edine 300px The “edine” or “Erine” image can also be found on the Rennes Pawnshop level. Which is the next level. 5A.20 – Betty Page calendar file:05a_20.jpg file:05a_20a.jpg One of the pictures is Betty Page in bikini pose. Betty Page was an American model. 5A.21 – Nude calendar file:05a_21.jpg file:05a_21a.jpg I couldn’t find the images but i’m sure that it is about pinup calendar. 5A.22 - Dart board 300px The dart board picture is reused in the Prague levels. 5A.23 - BROOK 300px Don't know what it is. But I couldn't find it in the game. Beta leftovers & odds 5A.24 – unreachable chocolate bar 300px There is a unreachable chocolate bar under the ground. This feature can also be found on another Tomb Raider games, like in TR2 in the Temple of Xian with the unreachable medi pack. 5A.25 - Lara's acrobatic trics.. ''' 300px Lara can stand on the top of the garage. '''5A.26 - Strange square 300px There is a strange object or square in one of the rooms.. 5A.27 - Beta shells. 300px Yellow shells (Buck Shot) that can be used for the V-packer, could be picked up from the lift. If you pick them up it will be changed in regular V-packer ammo. 5A.28 – Beta gun file:05a_28.jpg file:05a_28a.jpg file:05a_28b.jpg I found a missing gun floating in space. It is a Desert Ranger with a silencer on it. But you cannot pick it up. The silencer or the laser sight could be combined with some guns. The combine function didn't work properly so it was deleted in the final release of the game. Which is a shame because it would give so much more value to the stealth mode Lara would do. A guide how to do it. 1) Go to the garage 2) Go to the tunnel 3) Flip the switch 4) See the guard going in the room, kill the guard. 5) Go to the next room where you can flip the switch to hear the song of Le Serpent Rouge. 6) Fly outside the building 7) Push the F11 button three times (you should see wireframe) 8) Because everything is now wireframe the gun should be white point in a black background. 9) Fly to the spot. Not functioning switch file:05a_29.jpg file:05a_29a.jpg In the Le Serpent Rouge level Lara’s mission is to retrieve the mysterious box. But in the same level there is also a not functioning switch. It may be a relic from the past. Lara is standing in the control room where the switch is. Note that on top you see some spots. That reminds me of this unused fuse box: There can be two conclusions in my opinion: 1. Lara used the controls in the switch rooms but to see what light doesn’t work the need to be switched on. Because there is no light above Lara searches around and look for a fuse in the room, goes down putting the fuse in the fuse box and go above to the control room. Lara use the switch to enable the light and can switch the light boxes get the right one, retrieve the box and go out of Le Serpent rouge 2. Or Lara goes above, get the box, putting the switch down to use the door to exit. And the fuse is only for decoration.. Category:Tomb Raider AOD